courting love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: the years 1885 the place is silver wyoming and Isabella Swan is in love with Doctor Edward Cullen, he loves her to but what about the problems they face. the age gap and the fact they grew up together. join them as they court love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Wyoming Territory 1885

Bella watched the birds of many verity's swoop and play in the morning breeze as she tilted her head up and looked at the wide Wyoming sky, its pale blue calling to her, the light breeze caressing her cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. It was the perfect day. The type of day she always loved. She walked until she came to the dirt track and stopped she looked to her left and had to laugh Miss Mary Alice Cullen was running towards her full tilt. Of course no one ever called her Mary Alice, Alice hated her first name and refused to talk to anyone that used it. "Alice," Bella threw up her hands trying to stop her friends on going momentum before she was knocked to the ground.

She stopped just millimeters from Bella and a light smile graced her tiny ethereal face. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Alice are you ready for school?" Bella loved school but Alice could do without it, she wrinkled her nose at the very thought. "If Michael Newton tries to hit on me I'm getting your brother to beat him up.

Bella threw her head back and laughed . "Why my brother and not yours?"

"Well I mean yours is the sheriff mine is only a doctor."

"Only a doctor," Bella tried to stifle her laughter. She had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stop the laughter from escaping her lips. "Don't let Doc here you say that." Edward was proud to be a doctor and he would be crushed to hear Alice call him just a doctor.

Alice just stuck her tongue out, "You know you're the only one that gets away with calling him Doc," Alice loved to tease her best friend about the fact that she was sure Edward was secretly in love with her though Alice was just holding her breath waiting for her brother to ask to formally court Bella.

"I'm just special," Bella smirked, she'd never admit to Alice how the thought of having a special name to call Edward made her heart flutter in her chest.

"Yeah or he's in love with you," Alice mumbled under her breath or at least Bella thought she heard, but the words were mumbled that didn't mean that Bella's cheeks didn't take on a pinkish tint to them.

Bella rolled her eyes and tried to hurry Alice along hoping the blush would abate from her cheeks. "Lets go we don't want to be late on Rose's first day," she grabbed Alice's wrist and tried to pull her along.

"Don't you mean Miss Hale," Alice chuckled Bella sighed yes it would get odd trying to remember to call Rose, Miss Hale, but as she was the new teacher in the one room school house she'd have to get used to itm Isabella Mary Swan lived in Silver Wyoming. She was born there in 1869. Her parents Renee and Charles Swan moved there in 1866 after the war of the states from Chicago with their best friends Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They came with her older brother Emmett Andrew Swan who was eight at the time and the Cullen's came with their son Edward Anthony Cullen who was also eight. Bella and Alice were both born with in a week of each other in September 1869.

Even though they came to Wyoming as a family it was just Bella and Emmett now, Renee died giving birth to Bella and Charlie died in a shootout when Bella was ten, he was the sheriff before Emmett took over and though Silver was a fairly law-abiding place Bella still feared for her older brothers safety on a daily basis. Bella and Alice were sixteen and Alice's older Brother Edward was the town doctor. That wasn't all Edward and Emmett did being a doctor and the sheriff . Emmett also ran the family ranch and Carlisle and Edward ranched the Cullen spread the Swan's and the Cullen's were founding members of the town and had the two biggest ranches around with plenty of hands around to help. The new teacher of Silvers one room school house was Rosalie Lillian Hale or Rose as she was called by her friends she was the sister of the Swan's foremen Jasper Nathanial Hale. Rose was nineteen and Jasper was twenty four. They had come to Wyoming after Jasper got out of the confederate war and though he was a southerner and the Cullen's and Swans were from the north, it didn't seem to matter out on the wide open prairie. Even though it was just Bella and Emmett they were around the Cullen's and Hales at all times and I almost felt like Esme had raised them which was true to a large extent because what does a man know about raising a new baby, with Renee gone Esme practically took the Swan children in and raised them right alongside Edward and Alice. it was a good thing that Emmett was twenty when Charlie died because at that age he could take full management of the ranch over. Jasper had only showed up the year before Charlie's death and even though it had been six years since Charlie's death Bella still struggled with the lose of her father. She was close to Carlisle but he could never replace her father.

Bella smiled over at Alice as they heard a bell ringing ahead of them, "Oh lets hurry," they hiked their skirts slightly over their boots and hurried off. The long grass swooshing about their ankles, they were trying to catch their breath as they smiled at Rose and hurried up the creaking wooden steps. "Hi Rose," Bella whispered getting a small smile back from Rose. Bella and Alice slipped into seats in the back and watched as Rose came up the walkway her heels clicking against the wooden planks. She came up to front and turned around, a smile graced her lips but her students could tell she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Though Mike Newton didn't seem to get the message.

"Hello Class, I'm Miss Hale and I'll be your teacher, we'll be doing things in an orderly manner, I have your reports from your last teacher and I think he did a great job so we'll just pick up where he left off. Everyone get out your readers and begin your lessons then I'll have the youngest come up to recite there lessons and go backwards in age until lunch. Rose sat down at her desk and looked across at her class it would be odd teaching her friends especially since she was being courted formally by Bella's older brother Emmett, though she didn't think she'd have any problems with either of the girls. Bella held her book open in front of her and let my mind drift she knew the material anyway and the older group wouldn't be called until right before lunch the group consisted of Bella, Alice, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Lithium, they were the eldest in the school . "Oh no," Bella moaned covering her face.

"What," Alice hissed looking to her side at Bella, "We forgot our lunches this morning," now usually one or the other of them would pack lunch for them both or Esme would do it but they had all been both anxious for Rose's first day that they totally forgot about it.

"And it was a good one two," Alice pouted, "mom put fried chicken and Cole slaw in the basket," if Bella wasn't worried about going hungry she would have laughed at the look on Alice's face. Though in Alice was upset though in reality it was her turn to bring the lunch so it was her fault. Finally it was their turn to go up front and they breezed through their lesson with ease well everyone that is besides Mike who didn't do anything but stare at Bella and Alice the whole time, he figured he'd take over the general store his dad owned so what did it matter if he got good grades.

"Ok class its time for lunch, we'll come back in half an hour for math," Rose could feel a headache coming on she wasn't sure how she was going to deal with Mike Newton. She was just glad it was time for lunch. Bella stood up and started to head towards the door along with everyone else when someone came through the door. her breath caught in her throat there standing in the door way was Doctor Edward Cullen.

"Sorry Miss Hale but it seems my sister and her friend forgot their lunch this morning." Edwards Eyes twinkled at Bella when they landed on her and she felt herself going a bit light headed.

"That's ok Doctor Cullen" Rosalie smirked when she saw the look pass between her two friends. I really didn't understand why Edward hadn't talked to Emmett about courting Bella yet, but she feared it had something to do with the age difference.

"Thank you," Bella took the pail from Edward and smiled.

"Yes big Brother thank you," Alice hugged her big brother and the girls went to find a shady place to sit and talk. Rose walked over to Edward and leaned in.

"When are you going to ask to court her?" she whispered so no one else could hear.

Edward had to shake himself out of his day dream of Bella's beautiful eyes. He turned to Rose, "She hasn't even finished school yet Rosalie," he sighed.

Rose scoffed, "oh please we both know if Bella wanted she could leave school tomorrow. She's not going to wait around forever Edward," with those words Edwards heart dropped as he watched the angel laughing with his sister.

"I know Rose, I know," he sighed he'd talk to Emmett soon if with Jasper courting Alice it couldn't be that bad could it, Edward was only two years older than Jasper and it wasn't like Emmett didn't realize that Edward loved Bella with every fiber of his body. Now he just had to get the courage to ask the question.

Bella felt a pair of eyes on her and turned her head to lock eyes with Edward she wondered if he liked her loved her would ever ask to court her and she hoped he would because she knew that he was the only man she'd ever love.

A/N this is my new story obviously historical. Not sure how good it is or where its going please don't flame but if you like it please review and let me know. Also tell me where you would like to see it taken. I have a small idea but I love to hear from the readers.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

"So Rose how was your first day?" Alice asked coming up to the teacher's desk after everyone else had filed out of the schoolhouse.

"Well if I don't strangle Michael Newton before the end of the year we'll all be surprised." She grinned.

"I know the feeling," Alice grumbled and Bella laughed. "it isn't funny Isabella he flirts with you just as much." Alice reminded her best friend.

"no he doesn't,"

"yes he does and you are the single one here," Alice teased.

"Don't remind me," Bella grumbled under her breath pouting.

"You know we could totally be courting someone but you just won't admit it," Alice didn't even wait for Bella to respond

Rosalie was trying to suppress a smile on her face and she swallowed her laughter. "Come on before the little pixie we know as Alice gets any ideas. She looped her arm through Bella's and they left the school house. They met up with Alice talking to Edward who had just stepped out of his little office and was getting ready to get into his wagon. He tipped his hat to them.

"Would you lady like a ride out to the ranches. "

"Yes please," Alice waited for Edward to come over to her and help her into the wagon. He then helped Rose up into the wagon and then he held out his hand to Bella. When their hands touched she felt an electric shock going through her system. He helped her up and his hand lingered on hers just a moment longer then was proper.

He let go of his hand and stretched it out as he walked around the wagon, he could still feel the tingles in his palm. He took up the reigns' and clucked to the horses they started down the dirt road towards the Swan and Cullen spreads. "Bella are you guys going to your house or ours."

"Mine," Bella said Alice wanted to see Jasper and well Rose lived on the property she spent a lot of time at the main house with Bella and Emmett.

"So I guess that means I have to come along to supervise this little pixie with her beau," he looked over at Alice.

"No that's not necessary," Bella interjected. Jasper and Emmett are branding cattle today so they won't be around that much, we'll go over there so these two can say hello to their boys, and if you have time you can stick around and drive us over to your house after that."

"Ok," Edward nodded and turned towards the Swan's property. He pulled the break on the wagon and hopped down to help the girls to the ground. Emmett came out to the pourch and swept Rosalie up in a hug as soon as she reached him.

"And how was your first day of classes Rose bud,"

"Ok mostly,"

"What do you mean by mostly?"

"She means Mike Newton is a Pain," Alice looked around. "Where's Jasper?"

"Right hear darling," Alice turned her head and squealed running down the steps and being swung around in Jasper's strong arms. "how was school?" he asked placing her back firmly on the ground.

"Good," she linked her hand with his and they made their way back to the porch.

"Well Jasper I think its time to head out again," Emmett kissed Rose on the cheek and Jasper kissed Alice's cheek they tipped their hats to the girls and walked to the barns to get everything around and re saddle their horses.

"Well ladies its time to get going don't you think?" they nodded and he once again helped them into the wagon. He drove them to the Cullen land and stopped the wagon once again. Esme came out on the porch, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hello, " she smiled at them as once again Edward helped them out of the wagon. This time he grabbed his black bag and followed them up the wooden steps he headed in side but not before stopping to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Well girls come in I want to hear all about your first day," they all followed her into the kitchen and sat at the freshly scrubbed wooden table.

"So Mike Newton is a pain and poor Rose has to teach him at least me and Bella only have to dodge is flirting like either of us ever y want to become Mrs. Mike Newton. " Alice shuddered at the very thought.

"No Alice your determined to become "Mrs. Jasper Hale." Bella laughed.

"Yes I am," Alice didn't even blink an eye as she said that. "Its not like we don't all Rosalie will be exchanging the name Hale for the name Swan soon. " She smiled over at a blushing Rose. It was assumed Emmett would ask Jasper for her hand soon seeing as they had been courting for three years. Alice and Jasper had been together for almost two. So everyone was starting to wonder when he would be coming to the Cullen's' door step to ask Carlisle for her hand.

"Rose I'm sure you'll be able to handle him," Esme encouraged. "Let's get supper started girls." Esme stood up and started to peel potatoes and then she had Bella start the stew, Rose was in charge of the bread and Alice was to make a salad, Esme figured she couldn't mess up a salad poor Jasper she thought he'd properly starve. It was a good thing that they'd live on the same piece of land as Bella and next to the Cullen's plenty of people to feed them. Esme chuckled silently at her thoughts. The four women worked side by side preparing dinner for the men, Esme told them that Jasper and Emmett had already informed her they were coming to dinner when Bella protested that she needed to get home to feed them. They were just setting everything on the table when the three men came through the door and Edward came out of his room. The hired hands on the Swan and Cullen ranches had their own cooks and ate in the bunk house. In all reality Jasper was a hired hand but with Rose being in his care and them knowing him for five years plus the fact that he was courting Alice and Emmett was courting Rose they were both treated like family.

"Something smells good," Emmett rubbed his hands together after he washed up.

"well its ready so everyone sit down and we'll say grace. " Esme smiled setting the bread basket on the table. Bella smiled up at Edward when he pulled her chair out for her. Esme watched the interaction with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Everyone was finally settled and Carlisle said a quick blessing as Bella looked around the table she realized she was truly blessed she'd had a lot of pain in her life but she'd had a lot of joy to.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight

Bella bit into her Apple as her and Alice sat under the low hanging tree that was in the corner of the school yard, "So I am going to come over to your house to help make the picnic basket right?" she asked turning to Alice who was buttering one of the biscuits that had been packed.

"Right, I figure me you and Rosalie can get everything ready and then mom dad me you Rose and Edward will make our way here," she nodded to the school house which also doubled as the town's church. "Emmett and Jasper will meet us here and then after church is the town wide picnic." Bella nodded she always loved the annual town picnic it was a time for neighbors and friends to come together and catch up on each other's life's something that was hard to do in the middle of branding season.

"Oh no," Alice groaned, Bella cringed coming towards them was no other then Michael Newton. She took another bite of her apple so she'd have an excuse not to converse with him.

"Hello ladies," he smiled at them, they tried not to cringe at him, and he turned towards Alice "Miss Cullen I was wondering if you would do me the honor of letting me escort you to the church picnic?" Alice looked at him she was completely speechless.

"I can't go with you, you know fair well that I'm courting with Jasper Hale, she whispered angrily

"Oh your still with Mr. Hale Well" here he turned to Bella "Miss Swan would you allow me to escort you to our fair church picnic this coming Sunday?"

Bella racked her brain trying to figure out how she could politely decline his invitation her eyes wondered across the street where she saw Edward going into his office and closing the door behind him, she turned back to Mike, "I'm sorry Mike I can't go with you I already promised Dr. Cullen I'd go with him." She took another bite of Apple and didn't even look over at Alice whose silent laughter she could almost sense.

"oh," his face fell as he walked away and Alice almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

"Ok Isabella Mary Swan what in the world was that," she poked her friend in the side.

"Shut up Mary Alice Cullen," Bella glared at her best friend and the younger sister to the man she'd just told the school Don Juan was taking her to the church picnic, "it was the first thing I could think of and now I'm in so much trouble," she groaned and threw her apple core into the nearby field.

"Come with me," Alice grabbed her and they were off at a run.

"Alice," Bella hissed, "Class starts in five minutes.

"Rose will understand come on," Alice pulled her up the steps to the doctor's building and knocked on the white painted door.

Edward was replacing all of his equipment after a visit to one of his patients earlier in the day when he heard the knocking on the door; he hurried forward not wanting to keep anyone waiting in case it was an emergency.

He opened his door only to find a grinning Alice and an Isabella who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but where she was at that very moment. "What can I help you lady's with," he backed away from the door and Alice pulled Bella inside closing the door behind them.

"Well Edward dear brother of mine, you see we have a problem and only you can help us."

"Alice what did you do this time," Edward groaned looking at the absolute glee that covered his sisters face.

"Oh but dear brother it wasn't me this time, you see Mike Newton wouldn't leave us alone so a quick thinking Isabella over here informed him that you would be escorting her to the church picnic and thus now we need you to actually take her to the picnic you don't want our dear Bella to be made out to be a liar now do you?"

Edward looked at his sister in shock and then over at Bella who was practically hiding behind Alice he brushed Alice aside and took Bella's hand in his bringing it up to his lips. "Miss Bella would you do me the honor of going to the church picnic with me?" he brushed a kiss along her knuckles.

"Yes, Edward, thank you," she gave him a beautiful smile and he'd have done anything for her at that moment not that taking her to the church picnic was really a hardship.

"Of course, now don't you girls have class to get to," he asked as we heard the bell ringing from across the road.

"Oh yes of course come on Alice," Bella yanked her out of the office and they ran across the road and up the school house steps collapsing in an exhausted heap in their seats getting quizzical looks from Rosalie.

Alice mouthed, "later," Rose nodded and afternoon class got underway. After class Bella looked across the street but Edwards wagon wasn't there he must be with a patient she thought as Rose came out of the school locking the door behind her.

"So are you girls going to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh Edward is going to escort Bella to the picnic this Sunday because she had to lie and tell Mike that Edward was so we had to go and convince Edward to take her."

"Ok in that jumble of words Alice just spouted out I think Edward is taking Bella to the church picnic,"

"Right," Alice nodded and Bella blushed they walked towards home discussing this new twist to Bella's life.

Edward paced nervously on the Swan's front porch he'd been there for at least half an hour he just hadn't gotten up the courage to actually go into the house. "Ok are you ever coming in or are you actually contemplating taking up residence on my front porch?" Emmett opened the door and looked at the pale and nervous Edward Cullen in front of him; this wasn't like his childhood friend at all. "Ok Doc what's up? "

Edward followed Emmett into the spacious Swan Ranch and paced restlessly once again, "Well I thought you should know that I asked Bella to go to the church picnic with me, really I think Alice told me I had to take her to save her from Mike Newton but that's not the point I'd like your premision to official court Miss Isabella,"

To Emmett's ears it didn't seem that Edward had even taken a breath in all of that time, "So you'd like to court my sister and your already taking her to the picnic, is that right."

Edward just nodded looking almost as if he was awaiting a death sentence. "Well Edaward my dear friend there is not anyone I would rather have court my sister but you have to get her permission also," Edward sighed in relief and Emmett chuckled clapping him on the back. He heard the gravel crunch outside the door. "Well the girls are home," Edward once again went pale.

"isn't that Edward's wagon," Alice pointed out.

"yes," Rose nodded as Edward came out onto the porch.

"Evening lady's."

"Edward," they inclined their heads as he hopped unto the buggy and took off.

"Well that was strange," Alice said looking at the trail of dust her brother left.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review next up Edward talks to Esme and Carlisle hmm want to read it well reaview.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight.

Edward came into the house trying to formulate a plan of how to ask Isabella to officially court with him. He sat his bag on the table and sat down in one of the chairs, thoughts and plans running through his mind. He didn't even notice his mother come into the room.

"Edward dear is everything ok?"

"Ma," his head popped up as the clouds seemed to clear from his eyes.

"Edward," now she was really worried she slid into the chair across from him and took his face in her hands. "Well you don't feel warm."

"He through his head back and laughed, "ma I'm a doctor I think I'd know if I was sick."

"Edward Anthony you may be a doctor but I'm your mother and I can tell that something isn't exactly right with you."

"You're right but I'm not sick, I just asked Emmett for permission to court Bella and I'm trying to figure out how to ask her."

Esme squealed and jumped up hugging her son, "how did this happen?"

"Well that has to do with Bella Alice and the school Romeo," Edward gave a slight laugh. "You see Michael Newton was trying to get Bella to go to the church picnic with him she of course didn't want to go so she had to think quickly so she said she was going with me. Well of course Alice then made Bella come over to the office and ask me or maybe Alice told me I had to go, it's all a bit fuzzy now, so I went and asked Emmett if I could court her and of course he said I could but I have to ask her, and thus that is how we got here."

"Oh this is just perfect I always knew you two would get together."

"Mother, one step a time I have to ask her first." Edward tried to calm his mother down.

"Oh please," Esme waved away his concern "she will of course say yes."

"I wish I had as much confidence in it as you do." He sighed slumping into the chair once again.

"Hello dear," Carlisle came into the room; he looked over at his son. "Edward what's wrong with you?"

"Oh he's just worried about asking Isabella to formally court with him which is just pure silliness." Esme told him as she bustled past starting to get dinner prepared.

"It will be fine son," Carlisle patted him on the back as he walked past to his office.

Esme was at the stove, Carlisle was in his office and Edward was at the table going over some patient files when Alice came bouncing into the house. She stopped when she saw Edward and grinned. "So dear brother of mine what was that at the Swan's earlier."

"What I'm not allowed to stop and chat with an old friend." He leveled his eyes with hers.

"of course you are its just usually you would have said more than two words to us, you seemed to really want to get away from us, now are we really that bad Edward I mean really." She smirked at him.

"I'm not sure Alice sometimes you're the bane of my existence," Edward teased. Alice just stuck out her tongue and went into her room. She came out a few minutes later to help her mother with the dinner and Edward started to clean up his papers so the table would be free for dinner. He stuck them in his office and then stopped to listen to his mother and sister in the kitchen.

"Alice stop teasing your brother he has a hard enough time as it is."

"Oh mother if he wants to court Bella he's going to get more teasing then usual I'm part of the package when it comes to Bella just like Emmett had to deal with me and Bella when he started to court Rose and Jasper had to deal with Bella and Rose. Sure we are the boy's sisters but we are also best friends and if you don't think Edward teases me about Jasper you're wrong."

Esme just shook her head at her children's antic's.

Over at the Swan's Bella was trying to get dinner around herself. Rose how about you go make the salad," she didn't want Rosalie to ruin the chicken and dumplings she was trying to make.

"Fine," Rose sighed she hated that everyone knew she was such a bad cook but she had to admit she could burn a pan of water if she wasn't careful. She started to get the salad ingredients. She was cutting up the tomato when Emmett walked through the door.

"Isabella do you really think its wise to let Rosalie near sharp objects."

Bella swung around the hot pan of chicken in her hands, "Emmett out of the kitchen now," she shoed him away and sat the hot pan down. "Why don't you go and get Jasper." She pointed at the door and watched Emmett get out of the kitchen.

Emmett was standing against the porch rail when Jasper came up the steps. "Why are you standing out here?"

"I was kicked out of the house," Emmett pouted causing Jasper to laugh.

"Bella kicked you out of the house?"

"I was told to get out of the kitchen and to come and find you for dinner, warning don't eat the salad Rose made it."

"And you want to marry her why?" Jasper teased.

"I have no idea," Emmett teased back, "but speaking of marriage Edward finally asked my permission to court Bella."

"Really," Jasper quirked his eyebrow. "I thought it would take him a few more years yet.

"Yeah well if I understand it right Bella and Alice kind of forced his hand." Emmett chuckled.

Bella heard laughter coming from the porch and went to investigate, she found Emmett and Jasper on the porch laughing hysterically.

"I don't know what is so funny but you better get inside before dinner gets cold she glared at them hands on her hips.

"yes, mademoiselle." Emmett saluted and walked into the house causing Bella to swat him. Jasper snickered as he walked in behind Emmett earning a swat of his own. Bella rolled her eyes as she walked into the house to sit down for dinner. Sometimes her family could be trying but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed sorry for the long wait. Next up the picnic I have 28 reviews I'd really love 40 before the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight

"Emmett I'm leaving now," Bella called out as she walked out the door.

"I'll meet you at the church," she heard Emmett's words but didn't acknowledge them, she knew he knew she heard him. She met Rose on the pathway.

"Ready ?" Bella nodded and Rose chuckled at the terror that seemed to line her face at the thought of this picnic. "Bella it will be fine, its just Edward seriously."

"Yeah just Edward," Bella tried to take a deep breath and calm herself it was just Edward the same Edward that she had known her whole life. She looked down at her new blue dress and smoothed it out nervously, just Edward nothing scary about him, except for maybe the fact that she'd been head over heels in love with him for years.

Bella and Rose walked along the dusty path in silence letting the heat of the day and the slight breeze wash over them. Finally they made it to the Cullen's front step and Bella went to open the door when it swung open almost hitting her. She stepped back hastily and bumped into Rose. They started to tumble down when she felt someone grab her arm, she was pulled upright as she looked over to make sure Rose was also alright, Rose was fine standing next to her looking slightly dazed but all in all she wasn't harmed.

"Edward Cullen what do you think you're doing almost pushing us to the ground," Rose glared hands on her hips. That's when Bella finally looked over to how had grabbed her saving her from tumbling down the steps or in reality the person that had almost caused her to tumble down the steps.

"Hey I didn't know you were on the other side," Edward held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry lady's I'll meet you at the picnic I've had an emergency call." With that he was down the stairs and into the wagon. He gave a wave as he pulled out of the roundabout.

"Ah the life of a doctor's wife," Rose giggled.

"Rosalie Lillian." Bella glared at her as they walked into the house and made their way into the Cullen's kitchen.

"Hi girls," Esme smiled at them, "here why don't you put these on so you don't mess up your dresses." She handed them two apron's which they quickly tied on and then they got down to helping prepare the fried chicken and ham sandwiches. Rose was once again regulated to salad making and putting things into baskets. Alice had already back at least 3 batches of cookies.

"Alice don't you think that's a bit much," Bella glanced at all the cookies that littered the kitchen table.

"Well lets see there is dad Emmett Jasper Edward and that's just the boys I figured you girls would want some cookies to." She didn't even break stride as she slipped more cookies into the basket. The women seemed to have a stride going and soon everything was packed away aprons where discarded and ready for the next wash day and the girls were waiting to be helped into the carriage by Carlisle.

"Where's Edward?" He looked around.

"He had a medical emergency he said he'd meet us there, Rose said." Carlisle nodded and helped the four ladies into the wagon.

Emmett and Jasper had washed their hands and faces and switched into their church clothes before getting ready to head into town themselves on the way they caught site of Edwards buggy outside the Coopers house.

"Oh Shit," Emmett groaned "I bet you Mrs. Cooper has went into labor."

Jasper looked over at the wagon and sighed, "If that's the case I don't think Edward will be making it to the picnic didn't her last labor with little Missy last 12 hours?"

Emmett nodded as they finally pulled into the church yard. They happened to pull up just as Carlisle did and they helped him get the girls down from the buggy. Bella looked around sadly as she noticed Edward still wasn't there.

"I saw his buggy outside the Coopers," Emmett spoke up seeing the look on his sisters face. Bella knew that must mean on thing so she also knew she properly wouldn't be seeing Edward that day which left her without an escort to the picnic which in turn made her look like a fool in front of Mike.

"How am I going to keep Newton away from me now," she hissed in Alice's ear.

"Don't worry about it." Alice assured her and Rose nodded along.

Edward looked over at the pale women laying on the bed, Ok Mrs. Cooper one more push and your baby will be here," the poor woman bared down one last time as her baby finally slide into Edwards hands. "It's a healthy baby boy." Edward called out as he looked up at the smiling flushed face of Mrs. Cooper. He cut the cord washed the baby up and checked him over, he wrapped the newborn in a blanket and handed him over to the beaming mother.

"You know he may be my sixth child but every time feels like the first," she smiled as she cuddled the babe in her arms.

"I'll go and get your husband," Edward smiled at her as he went to collect Mr. Copper. He found the man sitting in a chair his head in his hands. "Mr. Cooper your wife is fine and you have a healthy baby boy." Augustus Copper looked up and relief washed over his face as he quickly got up to go see his wife and new son. The other kids ranging in age from 10 to 2 were spread around the room.

Edward glanced up at the clock and cringed, he looked outside the window and noticed the dusky look sky he was going to miss the picnic Bella was going to kill him Alice was going to kill him no matter who got to him first he was dead.

Bella sat on the blanket looking at happy family's playing around her family's including her own, but all she could think of was Edward she didn't blame him she knew it was part of his job a doctor had to be ready for anything and his family and friends needed to learn to roll with the action. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd missed an event and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. She started to pack up the left over and take the trash to one of the bins that were sat up. As she was turning to go back to the blanket she felt a hand on her arm she turned around to see Mike leering at her.

"Well Miss Isabella Swan It seems the good Dr. forgot you,"

"No he had a baby to deliver but you know you'd never know a good day's work if it hit you upside your head." Bella snapped pulling her arm away from him.

Edward left the happy family with their new bundle and came out of the house he stretched out his back and his neck and hopped into the buggy hoping that Bella and his family might still be at the church yard. When he made it there what he saw made his blood boil Bella had just pulled her arm away from Michael Newton and he went to grab her again and Edward reigned in the horses and jumped out of the buggy headed straight for them.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed so originally Edward was going to be at the picnic it was going to be all cute and fluffy yeah that didn't happen somehow the muse took me into a completely different direction. So I'd really love to see how many reviews I can get for this chapter come on you all want to know what Edward will do. Also I wrote a new story called Take a deep breath and jump. This is the summery :**Isabella Swan is off to her first year of college where she'll deal with roommate issue's make new friends and maybe just fall in love, but along the way she has to deal with her own insecurity's and demons that haunt her. will she make it through the year will she find the love she was looking for. there is only one way to tell she'll have to****Take****a****deep****breath**** and ****jump**** AH** so check it out and if you like it please leave a review for that also.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight

Edward felt his legs hit the ground as he ran towards Michael and Bella, he wondered where Emmett and everyone else was why was it he was the only one seeing this happen. He reached them and grabbed Mike's arm throwing it away from Bella. "Mr. Newton if you touch that Lady again you're going to regret it." He turned his gaze to Bella to make sure she was ok.

She nodded her head and he turned back to the younger man, "What do you think you're doing laying a hand on a lady like that." He stared him down waiting for an answer.

Emmett and the others had finally noticed the disturbance or more to the point they had noticed the look in his eyes a look that would burn even fire. "What's going on here?" Emmett demanded.

"Mike was just about to explain to me why he felt it was appropriate to grab ladies when they tried to turn away from him." Edward gritted out. He barely registered the hand Bella had gently placed on his arm.

"You did what," Emmett's face want red and anyone that knew Emmett knew he was trying to figure some law out that would allow him in his role as the Sheriff to arrest the cretin in front of him. Rose gently laid her hand on his arm mirroring Bella's movements.

"Em I'll handle this," she whispered gently.

She turned to the boy/man and glared her violet eyes slashing across him. "Michael Newton if I ever find out you have touched another student or any female inappropriately you will be expelled from school as it stands now you will be suspended for two days, Do I make myself Clear?"

"You can't do that." Mike stuttered but you could see the real fear that played behind his gaze.

"You want to watch me, Emmett Edward Jasper and Carlisle are all on the school board not to mention Mr. Cooper and Mr. Crawly the only two that would be on your side would be your father and Mr. Stanley. They can't overrule majority just keep that in mind." Rose sneered.

"I guess I'll see you in school Wednesday he gulped looking around nervously and then ran off before anyone could say anything else.

"Rosalie why didn't you let me punch him." Emmett turned on his sweetheart.

"Emmett Swan you know as well as I do that my punishment was more effective than yours would have been now he's embarrassed and he won't do it again because if he gets kicked out of school his dad won't hand the store over to him." She turned to Bella quickly scanning her over. "Bells are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine," she waved away the concern he didn't hurt me and I could have dealt with him on my own but Edward just seemed to come out of nowhere." She turned her quizzical gaze on Edward.

"I was pulling up when I saw him grab you," he shrugged. As they all glanced over to where the buggy was still parked.

"Edward I want to thank you for being there," Emmett said in complete sincerity." Edward just nodded trying to gage if Bella was upset with him or not.

"Bella." He said her name gently not sure what reception he'd get from her.

"Yes Edward," she looked up at him she wasn't truly mad at him she just hated being treated like a damsel in distress that needed saving, but she guessed that if it was Edward doing the saving she could handle it.

"Would you do me the honor of letting me drive you home?" she glanced over at Emmett who gave a slight nod of his head.

"I'd like that thank you," she smiled.

Alice looked between the two and then over at Emmett before running forward and hugging Bella. "I'll see you later." She whispered.

"Sure Alice," Bella hugged her thinking about how strange her friend was. Edward took her elbow and led her to the buggy helping her up before going to the other side and hopping in he started the horses at a trot and silence fell between them. They were half way to the Swan claim when he pulled over into a meadow.

"What are we doing?" Bella waited as Edward got out and came around to help her down.

"It's beautiful don't you think." He swept his hand around the meadow.

"It is pretty." She admitted as she let him lead her to the middle of the meadow.

"Bella," Edward stopped them the grass and flowers swishing around their ankles, he clasped her hands in his their eyes locked. "Bella I've known you since you where a child I've watched you grow up into an amazing woman and I tried to deny my feelings because you are so much younger than me but Bella sweetheart I can't deny it anymore I love you, I love you so much will you please agree to formal court with me."

Bella couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth oh she'd always hoped for those words always dreamed she would one day hear them to but to actually hear them it was amazing.

"Edward oh of course I'll court with you," he smiled at her as he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Isabella."

"If its as happy as you made me I have some idea she whispered.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed please review if you want more. Also I'm planning another story this one will have a Copward being Charlie's deputy. It may be up tonight or tomorrow. I'll have more information at the end of the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

Edward held Bella around her waist holding her close relishing the feel of her in his arms as the dusk started to set in, "I better get you home." He whispered but he was reluctant to let her go. He felt her nod against his chest.

"You're right," she looked up at him his face shadowy in the late night. He took her hand and pulled her towards the buggy helping her up he then went and got in himself.

"Do I need to drop you off at home?"

"No I already told Emmett I was staying with Alice." She whispered now clearly embarrassed it wasn't unusual for her to stay at the Cullen's or for Alice to stay at the Swan's but this time it would be different.

Edward just nodded not commenting on the slight blush that covered her face in the darkening light. They pulled into the Cullen's driveway and Edward helped her down, she smiled her thanks as he went to take care of the horses she went up the porch steps. She went through the front door all the while thinking this day really hadn't turned out the way she'd expected it to.

Alice practically met her at the door, "What took you guys so long you left five minutes before us and we've been home for ten minutes."

Bella just smiled she couldn't stop smiling no matter what she did, "He asked to Court me." Bella squealed.

"Oh my," Alice was happy in shock but really happy she never expected her brother to finally open his eyes and ask." She grabbed Bella and hugged her tightly the girls were hugging and giggling in the foyer when Edward came through the door. Alice let go of Bella and rushed to her brother. She hugged him just as tightly. "I'm so happy." She gushed.

"Thank you Alice," Edward was trying to not laugh at his baby sister who was still hugging him and didn't seem to have any plans to let go. Bella giggled at the look on his face. Esme who had been putting the left over away came out of the kitchen after hearing the commotion to find out what was going on.

She looked on bemused as she watched her daughter hug her son until he was almost blue in the face. "What's going on?"

Alice finally popped away from her brother who took the chance to straighten his clothes. "Edward finally asked Bella to court with him." Alice clapped now it was esme's turn to smile and squeal. She hugged Bella and then she hugged Edward.

"I'm so happy," she whispered as she hugged her son she'd always thought of Bella as a daughter and now she'd be getting her as one. This is the scene Carlisle walked into from his office, Alice and Bella talking and giggling in a corner and Edward being hugged by a slightly teary eyed Esme.

"So you actually asked her," Amusement laced his tone as he looked around the room Edward nodded his head over his mother and Carlisle came forward to pry Esme away. "Ok Es dear I think you can let him go now." He patted Edwards shoulder and then smiled over at Bella as him and Esme made their way back into the kitchen.

"Oh I have to call Rose," Alice rushed over to the phone and once she got the operator on the phone and the call started to ring through she started to fiddle with the cord. She hung up the phone after a moment and pouted. "She wasn't home."

"Why don't you try calling my house her and Jasper are properly over there." Bella suggested Alice nodded well trying not smirk at the site of Edward inching closer to Bella.

Alice once again connected to the operator and this time called over to the Swan's. she got Emmett on the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Em is Rose there."

"Who is this?"

"Its Alice you dunderhead who else would call looking for Rose."

"Beats me but I have had a few parents call here looking for her, oh here she is goodnight Alice." Alice shook her head as she heard the phone being passed over.

"Hey Ali what's up?"

"You need to come spend the night with me and Bella I'll tell you everything thing when you get here, but lets just say Bella is no longer going to have an issue getting rid of Mike."

"I'll be right over." Rose smiled knowing what was going on. She hung up the phone and started to gather he things so she could go home and start to pack.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked

"Alice wants me to go stay with her and Bella for the night."

"Why?"

"I think Edward finally asked Bella to court with him."

"Finally," Emmett looked up from the ledger he was going over.

"What do you mean finally?"

"He asked me days ago if he could court her though I mean seriously I've been waiting for it to happen for years. "

"I think we all have, will you drive me over to the Cullen's." Rose asked Jasper.

"Yeah," they gathered their things and said goodbye to Emmett who nodded his head and went back to his accounts. Rose quickly gathered her stuff up and Jasper hitched up the team. Once they made it to The Cullen's Jasper went in to talk to Edward and Rose met up quickly with the girls.

Alice quickly pulled the girls up to her room and they all clamored on her bed. "He asked didn't he," Rose said as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "It was so sweet he took me to the meadow and he took us out to the middle of it and he asked me to court with him after telling me he told me he's had feelings for me for years and he couldn't deny them anymore and he loved me."

The girls practically swooned, "That's so sweet," Alice beamed "Better then Jasper just saying will you court with me."

"Well in his defense you didn't give him a choice." Rose chuckled.

"You're right, " Alice winked. "I saw something I wanted and I went after it."

"Remember when Emmett asked you to Court?" Bella turned to Rose.

"Don't even remind me." He was trying to be sweet and he tried to take my hand but I had that pie in it and he just couldn't wait for me to put it down and we both ended up covered in blueberry's." the girls laughed at this all remembering the look of Rose covered in sticky sweet blueberry's but if she looked funny Emmett looked even funnier. The girls stayed up talking about the guys until they finally fell into an exhaustive sleep.

Jasper had watched Rose walk upstairs before going to find Edward he found him in his own room. He knocked on the door frame. "Oh hey Jasper." Edward looked up from the book he was scanning.

"So I'm guessing you finally asked her." Jasper smirked.

"Yeah and the girls in this house have all went into a tizzy."

"Well what do you expect," he chuckled coming into the room. "Everyone has been waiting for you to ask her to court for ever, you're just to stubborn."

"Oh thanks I thought you were my friend." Edward said sarcastically.

"I am your friend that's why I can tell you that sometimes you can be a stubborn Ass especially when it comes to Bella." Jasper chuckled at the disgruntled look on Edwards face. "Anyway I'm going to get going seeing as Alice has holed herself up in her room and I have an early morning."

"See you later." Edward said. Jasper left and Edward went back to his reading though he couldn't concentrate all he could think about was how lucky he was to have a girl like Bella someone he knew truly loved him and not girls like Jessica Stanley who only wanted to be with him because of his social standing, also Bella would be understanding of his hours and the restraints his job placed on him. It didn't hurt anything that his parents and sister loved her like one of their own. It was with dreams of Bella dancing in his head that he slipped off to sleep he had never had such a good night's sleep in his life.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review it only take a minute and I always reply back to the signed ones though I also accept unsigned ones though if you flame I'll properly just laugh at you. Anyway as for the Copward story I mentioned yesterday its up its called Sins of Love so if you haven't go check it out. Though why saying it here I don't know it gets more reviews then this story maybe I should advertise Courting love over there LOL. I appreciate every review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight

"He's been acting so weird lately," Alice whispered under the tree at lunch time one day a week after Edward and Bella started to court.

"What do you mean?" Bella looked at her best friend as she took a bite out of her apple.

"He's just so secretive, every time I try to talk to him he get nervous and makes an excuse to go do something else, be it take the cows out to pasture or pack a lunch for tomorrow."

Bella looked at her oddly, "Jasper doesn't pack his own lunch I always pack his and Emmett's at the same time before I leave for school."

"I know that, you know that, I'm sure Jasper knows I know that also, you see what I mean by weird?"

Bella nodded as Rose clanged the bell and the girls shared a look promising they would finish the conversation later.

Class was tedious to the extreme and Mike kept smiling at Bella in a way that sent chills down her back, she just glared back at him. She almost said something but she really didn't want to interrupt class. Finally after the long class which wasn't helped by the stiffening heat and her dress sticking to her Rose released the class. Alice and Bella waited until the rest of the class left which in turn meant they had to glare at Mike for five whole minuets to get him to leave.

When everyone was gone all three girls pulled their collars slightly away from their sweaty skin. "It's so hot," Alice looked over at the bucket of water sitting by the door not even willing to touch it sure it was almost steaming to the touch.

"At least school lets out for a few weeks for harvest," Rose sighed.

Bella just looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah because then we can get even hotter trying to cook all that food for the field hands. The only good thing I can say about it as the threshing parties so we only have to do one field at a time and you get to meet up with friends but when you're in the middle of it, it feels endless like nothing is ever going to stop. Alice nodded her head in agreement and Rose really couldn't say anything because during this time she was set to taking things to the tables and keep far, far away from the food. Only because the first year she helped she ruined a whole batch of cornbread.

Rose locked up and slipped the key into her skirt pocket, "So Rose do you know why you're brother is acting like a complete loon?" Alice asked as they started to walk down the pathway.

"No idea," Rose shrugged though if it had anything to do with you he wouldn't tell me, he knows us girls talk to much."

"I bet Emmett and Edward know." Alice rubbed her hands together gleefully and the other two groaned. "So why don't you two girls work on finding out what's going on. They both once again groaned and they keep walking half way home they met up with Edwards Buggy coming the same way. Bella smiled up at him.

"You know you want to give us a ride home?" she smiled.

He reigned in the horses and hopped down helping the three women into the carriage. Once everyone was settled they started up again and Alice started right in on her brother. "Ok Edward what's up with Jasper?" Edward just looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"As far as I know nothing, he looked over at Bella who just rolled her eyes and tried not to giggle. Alice now started to pout. They made it to the Swan property first and Edward helped Bella and Rose down holding onto Bella's hand a few seconds longer then was necessary. When Alice saw Emmett step out on to the porch she started to bombard him with questions also.

"What is up with Jasper?"She didn't even wait for Edward to help her down she just jumped down and attacked Emmett with her questions. Emmett looked like he wanted to run for cover and Rose and Bella where almost falling on the ground laughing. Edward wasn't holding up much better than the girls.

"Woman I have no idea what you're talking about," Emmett tried to fend her off.

Finally she retreated pouting once again. "Alice I have to get home I have a house call to make in two hours and I'd like to get some dinner before then." Edward called impatiently to his baby sister. She reluctantly got into the buggy mad that she didn't have any of the answers she was looking for.

"Ok What was that?" Emmett still looked like he was afraid he would be attacked.

"Alice says Jasper has been acting odd and she wants to know why?" Rose told him as they saw Jasper walking towards the house. He walked up the steps and looked at the three people in front of him.

"Ok What's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Bella arched her eyebrow .

"Alice says you've been acting strange and she's now attacking people for the information." Rose told him.

"That little pixie." Jasper shook his head well the three of them waited for an answer. Finally Jasper just shook his head and pulled out a ring, The two girls gasped at it and Emmett just chuckled. Mary Alice Cullen was going to flip when she found out the real reason Jasper had been acting so odd.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. And please review some people have been asking about the etiquette of the time. One this is a story so things won't be perfect but also this isn't Europe in 1880's or even a big town like New York. this is the American west they were not as strict about things there girls and guys even before and when they courting/engaged could get away with more, without to much public scorn.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight.

"Ok Isabella Mary Why do you look like you're going to jump out of your skin at any moment?" Edward glanced over at Bella who was super jumpy next to him on the buggy seat.

She wanted to tell him so badly but she couldn't. She just zipped her lips and looked over to the side pretending o be emerced in the landscape. It had been two weeks since Rose Bella and Emmett had found out that jasper was going to propose and now was the night. The yearly town dance and Jasper was going to get down on one knee right after the first song. Bella was on pins and needles to see it.

"Fine don't tell me but we're here." Edward reigned in the horses a bit aggravated that it seemed everyone around him knew some secret that he wasn't included in. he got out and tied the horses then helped Bella down. He twirled her slightly before taking her tiny hand and walking towards the square where the dance was being held. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are." He whispered causing her to blush.

"No, but thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome," he squeezed her hand as they met up with the rest of their family. The fiddles started and Jasper swept Alice up and out unto the dance floor. Bella looked over at Rose and winked Rose grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed It in excitement. Edward didn't miss these little things and his suspicions grew.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand to Bella.

"I can't" She was determined to stand in that very spot so she didn't miss anything. She watched in fascination as Jasper and Alice spun around the square so together. The song started to come to an end and Bella held her breath grabbing on to Edwards hand and squeezing tightly as she saw Jasper go towards his jacket pocket.

Jasper was extremely nervous as he looked into Alice's hazel eyes. The last strains of the song wafted through the air as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the ring and held it into his hand bending down to one knee.

Alice saw what was going on and her hands flew up to her face, she couldn't believe he was doing this. She knew the whole town was expecting it they had been together forever or so it seemed to their small town but Alice was still shocked. She watched him kneel and felt tears pool in her eyes.

"Mary Alice Cullen, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and as I look up at you now I see my future my everything, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes." He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up she threw her arms around him and held on. It felt like her life was just starting in that moment. Jasper held the slight girl close to him, his everything, his future.

Rose looked over at Emmett and snuggled close to his side remembering her own proposal and glancing down at the ring on her own finger.

Bella wiped away the tears that were streaking down her face, she was so happy for her friend she deserved it.

Edward was in shock he had started to suspect with everything that had been going on but to see it with his own eyes. His baby sister was getting married he was happy for her but at the same time he was a bit envious. He glanced over at Bella who was wiping tears from her face.

Alice released Jasper and ran towards Bella and Rose. "Look," she thrust her hand into their faces and they grabbed it looking closely at the golden band with the little diamond in the middle.

"It's so pretty Alice," Bella sighed. She was happy for Alice and she knew her and Edward had only been going out for a short time but she was jelous of both her friends their lives a head of them and weddings to plan.

Edward was sure he heard a hint of wistfulness in Bella's voice and he wondered if she felt as left out as he did. "And of course you'll be my maid of honor Bella," Alice gushed and Bella nodded. "And Rose I'd be honored if you would be my bride's maid."

"I'd love to Alice." Rose beamed another song started and once again Edward held out his hand.

"Now will you dance with me?"

"Of course." Bella took his hand and he lead her out onto the floor. They swayed to the music.

"You knew didn't you,"

"Yeah for two weeks after you took Alice home that day me Rose and Emmett confronted Jasper."

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married." He shook his head.

"its not like you didn't see it coming, I mean they have been together for a long time."

"You're right." He pulled her closer as the music continued to waft around them. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you to." She looked up at him their eyes connecting.

"They look so in love," Alice sighed from the sidelines.

"I wonder when she'll get a ring," Rose mummered.

"Looking at those two and the way they are around each other I wouldn't be surprised if it was soon." Jasper said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement all sure that with in less then a year they would have another engagement in the group.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review also if you want updates on my uploading schedule and such like my facebook page Merdarkandtwisty.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own twilight.

The next morning after the dance Bella was up bright and early so she could head over to the Cullen's where the harvest party was going to start, the next day would be the swans. Then the Stanley, and on until all of the farms had been harvested. Bella made a quick breakfast for herself, Emmett Rose and Jasper. Well at the same time making an apple and pumpkin pie for desert.

"Hey baby sister." Smiled as Bella slide a plate of bacon in front of him.

"Emmett." She looked up as Jasper and Rose came through the door. "Good morning you two and once again, congrats Jasper." She gave them plates and then turned to Emmett and Rose. "Ok Jasper and Alice are now engaged. Me and Edward are courting its time for you two to get married when's the wedding?"

"Well someone's sassy this morning." Emmett chuckled.

" Next year after the harvest." Rose told her. I want to teach at least a year and you know it only slows down around here after harvest." Rose answered her future sister in law.

"Yeah and by then maybe you and Edward will be engaged." Emmett teased. Bella stuck her tongue out at him as she got up to pull the pies out of the oven and let them cool.

"Ok you three dishes in the sink we need to get going." With that Bella wrapped up the pies and put them in a basket. Emmett then helped both of the girls into the wagon and Jasper jumped in the back. It only took them a few minutes to get to the Cullen's and then Bella was through the door Rose on her heels in seconds. Before Bella could even put the basket down Alice had hugged the breath right out of her.

"Bella I'm getting married." She squealed.

Bella laughed trying to juggle her basket. "I know Alice. But can you let me go so I don't smash the pies. Alice laughed and Bella hurried to put the basket down before Alice crushed her again.

"Hello sweetie." Esme hugged her as she led the girls into the kitchen.

"Hey Esme." Just as they got into the kitchen Carlisle and Edward came in talking. They looked up and Edwards eyes locked with Bella's.

"Good morning Bella." He bet down to kiss her cheek. Causing her cheeks to take on a rosy hue.

"Edward she smiled. She motioned for him to bend down. "has Alice stopped talking about her ring at all?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh great." She sighed.

"Ok boys out of my kitchen." Esme shooed them away as other women from the community started to filter into the house.

"Well girls it looks like we are here for another harvest season lets get down to business. Esme gave everyone a task to do. As Bella was cooking the beef stew she listened to the conversation swirling around her.

"So Alice when's the wedding." Jessica Stanley asked looking enviously at Alice's hand.

"I'm not sure I'm just loving wearing the ring at the moment." She giggled.

Bella couldn't help but smile as she worked around the room. Soon the dinner was done and Rose had been sent to get to ring the bell to get the guys out of the fields. The food was set up in the yard. Every type of food you could think of. "Girls lets get some food now before the guys come through. Esme clapped her hands.

As the women settled around the trees and watched the guys troop in from the fields. "A picture of water is over there." Bella pointed before she would allow the guys to touch the food the girls had worked hard to make all day. After all the guys were washed up and had food. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle came to sit by the girls.

"Its smells delicious." Carlisle took a bite. "And taste just as amazing."

"Don't forget to save room for desert Bella smiled. I made pie." With that the guys put their plates down and scrambled for the desert table. No one wanted to miss out on Bella's pie. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. As the boys came back two pieces of pie for each of them. "Now didn't your momma teach you not to eat desert first."

"Yes." Esme scolded playful. As the guys sat their pie down sadly and ate their dinner. But as soon as it was gone they hurried to pick up those plates.

"Son Bella's pie's are amazing, you should marry her tomorrow so we can have them all the time."

"NO way you can't steel her then who would make pie for me, not Rose." Emmett shuddered at the thought.

"Ok boys I can make everyone pie there is no need to fight over me." Bella laughed. Steeling a bite of Edwards pie." He frowned slightly, playfully. After dinner the women cleaned up and the guys headed back to the fields. As Bella looked out at the lowering sun she wondered where she would be this time next year.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed.


End file.
